Dosado Your Partner Round!
by houdinigirl
Summary: No, this is definitely not what had Danny planned on doing on his night off...


**Howdy! My square dancing knowledge is very limited, so I've tried to do some research to make it as accurate as possible. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY**

"No. No way. Not happening."

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"It's great exercise! In Montana, it would be a good way for a guy to impress a girl too..."

"Yeah, well, in New York, it would be a good way for a guy to be humiliated."

"I did it all the time when I was a little girl."

"And I'm sure you look adorable doing it. But there is _no way_ I'm taking square dancing lessons!"

Lindsay had been trying to convince Danny to take square dancing lessons with her for over a half hour, but to no avail. At the moment, it was a battle of wills.

"It'll be fun! You'd like it!" Lindsay tried.

"Gee, for some odd reason, I highly doubt that." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you can't know for sure until you give it a try."

"You're starting to sound like you're trying to feed Lucy brussel sprouts."

Lindsay looked up at him and, although it wasn't easy, resisted the immense urge to chuckle at his comment. He turned to look at the DNA results, and her mind snapped back to focus. Lindsay, fortunately for her, had predicted that he would be his usual, stubborn-self, and had planned accordingly. Yes, she could revert to blackmail, maybe try to guilt him into it, but she had decided upon her favorite, _by far_.

She cleared her throat a few times, catching his attention as she sauntered over to him. She leaned gently onto him, nuzzling into his shoulder, then said, using her sweetest, most angelic voice, "Dan-ny. I'd really love it if you would come square dancing with me..."

Danny didn't dare look he way. He could tell by her voice, by her "Dan-ny", by her sudden sweet tone masking her persuasive words, that looking her way would result in an uncomfy, leather pair of cowboy boots.

"Lindsay, there is no way I'm going to fall for your pup-"

"Please?"

Without thinking, Danny made the mistake of looking down at her, and with that one word and her big, chocolate brown eyes staring up at him, the damage was done. He sighed, dropping his shoulders down and his head back. Lindsay smiled widely. She had won.

-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-

Evening the next day, Danny made his way over to his and Lindsay's apartment after his shift. Lindsay had found Lindsay babysitter, leaving the night to them. He took his time, dreading the moment Lindsay would press the play button in the stereo and when he would have to gallop around the apartment, prancing and gliding around to the beat of the western, country music.

He didn't know how he fell for her game. He walked into her trap. Walked into the cell, waiting for her to slam the door shut. How could he let himself do such a dumb thing? How could he?

_There's no one to blame but yourself, Messer, _he thought_, now you're paying the price._

The payment came in the form of an well-fitting, straw hat.

When he walked into itheir apartment, he set his things down by the coat rack and pulled off his jacket. Lindsay took this moment to stuff an authentic-looking cowboy hat onto his head.

"Time to saddle up, Cowboy!"

Danny spun around to see Lindsay looking up at him, bouncing enthusiastically. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and was barefoot.

"I see someone's excited."

"Yup!" she exclaimed.

"Is the hat really necessary?"

"Hey, you gotta dress the part! Now are we gonna stand around talking, or get to square dancing?"

"As if I really have a choice?" Danny ask, already knowing the answer.

"Nope!"

"Let's get this over with." Danny sighed, before letting her lead him by the hand into the living room.

The living room had undergo a large transformation. Lindsay had moved all the furniture so that it was smushed against the wall, clearing the floor for the couple's convenience. The lights were dimmed, and in the entertainment center by the stereo, Danny spotted a pile of CD cases, which Danny assumed was Lindsay's collection of country music.

Lindsay lead Danny into the center of the room where she came to a halt. She then skipped over to the stack of CDs and shuffled through them, until finding the one she had been searching for. She popped it in, and returned to Danny's side.

"You know, this was not the way I imagined I would be spending our night off." Danny sighed.

"Quit your whining." she scolded with a grin, then continued, "You're going to have to start by learning some basic rules. In typical square dancing, there are four couples, each positioned on a side of-"

"A square..."

"Wow, you do catch on fast." At this, Danny cocked his head to the side, smirking.

She let out a small giggle, stepped to his right, then continued, "The person standing diagonal to you called your corner. The groups are numbered one through four. One and three are called the heads, and two and four are the sides. The series of dance moves are calls, and the announcer is called the caller."

Lindsay paused for a moment, glancing up at Danny to check that she had his undivided attention. Despite the bored, unimpressed expression on his face, she could tell that he was, indeed, listening closely.

She stepped in front of him to face him and said, "Now we can start with the callouts. You always begin by bowing to your partner."

"Bowing? That's all I get for a greeting?"

"Oh, please." She promptly rolled her eyes at him, then returned to his side. They turn towards each other, Lindsay curtseying low and Danny bowing in return, although it appeared more as if he had just tripped and stumbled before catching himself. This didn't go unnoticed, and earned a light smack in the shoulder from his partner.

"Come on, at least put some effort into this." she said, then added, as every ounce of sarcasm in her system pouredf out, " I know it's hard, but I have faith in you."

He sighed. "I'll try..." He huffed playfully, then bowed once again, impatiently, but a clear improvement.

"Good. Now, this one is called a dosado. Step to the right side of the person you are facing and walk around them until you're back to your original position." She demonstrated by guiding Danny gently past her right side and around her, as she mirrored him. "Make sure you stay facing the wall ahead of you."

"Next, is called, the swing. Now, just follow my lead." Facing him, she took him by the hands and stepped towards the left, and lead them in a circle, walking them around as she pulled him closer, into his muscular, comfortable, secure arms. She rested her head on his chest briefly, a pleased smile spreading over her face.

And she was pretty convinced Danny didn't mind the swing too much.

Although Danny wouldn't ever admit it, he was secretly, silently enjoying himself, to an extent. Although the westeren music in the backround, the straw hat, and the majority of the square dancing wasn't in his best interest, being this close to his Montana certainly was. Besides, he did have an evening alone with her, all to themselves. _This could actually work..._

Eventually, their swing came to an end, and Lindsay proceeded to instruct Danny on the various calls of square dancing. Their night went on this way for two hours more hours, courtesy turning and meeting forward and back, their eyes locking. They were a cowboy and cowgirl who had just saved the day, the mine now safe from the outlaws, their trusty steed fast asleep, dancing away the night, relaxing and enjoying each other's presence. All they were missing were a bottle of sarsaparilla.

At last, came the moment of truth. Linsay stepped back, facing Danny, a wide grin spread across her face. Danny looked back at her, expectantly.

"Ready for your final test?"

He looked taken back, baffled, and, well, slightly frightened. He was at a lost for words, and Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at his expression. She held out her hand, and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Hesitantly, he grasped her hand, saying, "You better, cause I don't plan on looking like some fool..."

"Well... no one ever _plans_ on it, right? But, no worrys." she walked over to the radio, taking Danny with her, hand in hand, searched for a particular song, then raising the volume.

She tugged him backover to center stage, then, clearing her throat, began their two-person squre dance session.

"Bow to your partner, bow to your corner." Lindsay enthusiastically turned and curtseyed as Danny bowed towards her._ One down..._ he thought, sighing.

"Square through" On cue, they, walked toeach other's left, spun, and repeated twice more until they were facing each other again, Danny with some assistance from Lindsay.

"Promenade... dosado... courtesy turn..." She continued, Danny reciting each move carefull and doubtfull, as Lindsay helped with the dance moves, that she had long since remembered.

When at last, their dance was almost finshed, she called out one last call.

"Swing."

Danny certainly knew this call, as if it were three minutes ago, and jumped into action. He began by doing the traditional swing, then scooped Lindsay into his arms, spun her around then brought her over to the couch.

"Danny! I don't think this is what square dancers originally had in mind!", she said, giggling.

"Yeah, well, not this cowboy. So how did I do?" He asked, Lindsay know curled up into his side, resting her head by his neck.

"A...minus."

"What? You teach a full bred New Yorked to square dance like that-or in that case, square dance at all- and I get an A minus?"

She giggled, then said, "You need some work on it. How about next Sunday?"

He looked at her for a moment, sighed, then said, "One condition. I teach you how to throw a curve-ball."

"Deal." Thay sealed their deal with a kiss, then sat lounging, staring out at the New York skyline, the western music playing softly in the backround.

**I was kind of undecided on whether or not to publish this story, but I figured I would. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
